


Stay With Me

by HipsterMerchantOfDeath



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterMerchantOfDeath/pseuds/HipsterMerchantOfDeath
Summary: If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to see this Fic on Tumblr, Do Not Fear! I didn't steal it, I've been shifting all of my fics from Tumblr to here.

Almost a months worth of coy smiles, mostly from Detective Y/L/N, awkward flirtations, mostly from Norman, and a whole lot of mutual pining after one another had led up to this moment in Norman’s makeshift office in the police station and if he didn’t take this chance now the opportunity may never present itself again. He moved his right hand up to cradle her cheek, fingertips ghosting over her soft skin the other finding a place to rest on her side.

Sky blue eyes searched her face for any sign of hesitation, any sign that he might have misread the situation entirely. All he found were alluring eyes and a soft smile. He moved forward, pressing his warm lips to hers. She melted into the kiss, moving her hands up to grip the lapels of his suit jacket.

Even though it was a short kiss it was long enough to get the point across. They slowly pulled away from each other but not very far and there they stood nose to nose trying to process where to go from here. Both of them quickly came to the thought that they’d rather not break up this newfound love anytime soon, so they both spoke up at the same time,

”I want you to come with me.”

”I want you to stay with me.”


End file.
